


Nightmares

by overhaulsupremacy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is in danger, I'm sorry but his friends are gonna die, It's all up to taeyong to save doyoungs, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Taeil is there for taeyong, Taeyong and Taeil communicate in sign language, This isn't gonna go well for everyone, idk wtf to tag, sleep deprived taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overhaulsupremacy/pseuds/overhaulsupremacy
Summary: It's all after a night of drinking with his friends and Taeyong starts to get nightmares. However those nightmares are telling Taeyong something...he better catch onto it quick or else something's going to happen to Doyoung
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> so um this is my first dotae fic on here and I wanna give credits to my friend bc she helped me come up with story.
> 
> anyways enjoy this horror story

It was raining in Neocity

Taeyong was laying on his bed, slowly falling asleep. The rain was slowly putting Taeyong to sleep, which is what he needed after the night if drinking with his friends.

It didn't take him a long time for him to drift off to sleep. The night was getting colder and the rain kept pouring while Taeyong was sleeping. He began to start dreaming and appeared in an apartment that was familiar...Jungwoo's apartment.

Taeyong could see his friends in the apartment but they couldn't see him. Everything in the apartment was the same and nothing new was there. Everyone was hanging out, talking with each other while Taeyong was standing there as if he was left out.

He sat there on the floor watching everyone have fun while time passed by. When are they going to leave? What's going to happen next?

Boredom was already settling in Taeyong after sometime passed. He got up and wandered the apartment until everyone's voices faded away. Taeyong looked over to see no one in bathroom and the spare bedroom empty.

A small sigh escaped his mouth and he returned back to everyone to see Johnny not there. He could've sworn that he saw Johnny sitting next to Mark playing a card game with Yuta.

The only place Taeyong hasn't checked out was Jungwoo's room. He slowly made his way to Jungwoo's room but something wasn't feeling right to him. Taeyong felt too sacred to open the door but he didn't know why he was so scared.

Taeyong slowly opened the door just for him to find out the reason why he was so scared to open the door. It was Johnny getting brutally murdered by someone in a mask. Taeyong's never felt more terrified than ever.

However, he couldn't do anything but stand there in terror to see Johnny nearly getting decapitated. Taeyong slowly looked over to see Mark and Yuta come over to Jungwoo's room just for Mark to push Yuta away and get stabbed in the back.

Yuta couldn't save Mark, the only choice he had was to run out of the front door. Taeyong ran out of the room because he didn't want to see Mark get brutally murdered like Johnny. 

Taeyong ran towards the front door and opened it as quick as he could. It was too much for him to handle, he saw 2 of his friends get murdered. 

"If they could've seen me, then I would've had the same fate like Johnny and Mark"

...


End file.
